


Blunt

by haloliight



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cussing, F/M, Jack Kline One Shot, Jack is so innocent, Nakedness (but not at all descriptive), Not too much, One Shot, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 13:09:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13547994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haloliight/pseuds/haloliight
Summary: Jack, being new to the world, is particularly blunt with you, up to the point where it can become awkward for both you and the brothers.





	Blunt

**Author's Note:**

> This is also on my Tumblr and Quotev account, so please don’t worry if you see this on either of those 
> 
> My Quotev username is starburn.
> 
> You can worry if this one-shot has been posted by accounts other than the one listed above! :)

Jack was so sweet.

You were wary of having the spawn of Lucifer in close quarters at first, when the Winchesters first called you to say that they were going to bring him back to the bunker. Only once had you met Lucifer, and that was when he inhabited the body of the president. In what little time you spent with him, from all the Winchesters told you of the apocalypse, and what Sam spoke of his hallucinations, he was a horrible creature.

You were in the bunker when you got the call that Jack had been born. The boys told you that they couldn’t find Jack, that he had turned into an almost fully grown man and disappeared. Mary died (again) after being pulled into an alternate universe by Lucifer, and Castiel after being stabbed in the back by the archangel. It was strange to hear that the rip had been created by Jack’s birth, and that he inadvertently caused the death of your friends. Even though this nephilim was the devil’s child, grown fully in a thirty seconds flat, you doubted that he would purposely create a portal to another world lead to another dimension. He had just been born, most likely had no knowledge of his powers, or even who he was.

It was when the brothers walked down the metal stairs - a while after the call - that you met Jack, and it was when he walked up to you and smiled brightly, waving his hand, that he was not Lucifer’s son, at least not truly. The first thing to come out of your mouth was, “What is this, Freaky Friday? That’s not Lucifer’s kid.”

Jack had then proceeded to say that his father was Castiel, and that the angel had been chosen to protect him. You saw the similarities between the two, even more so when you compared them side by side once the angel came back to life. He seemed even happier with a father figure around, not that the Winchesters were doing much good; Dean had been a complete ass and straight up said he was going to kill the nephilim to his face, and Sam kept pushing him to work on his powers, which made you steal him away and rush him into his room for some shut eye.

Things began to shape up when Castiel walked through the door. Dean, who was the main problem, seemed instantly happier with his friend beside him. It was funny to see the improvement in his mood; the first morning after Cas got back, Dean had smiled brightly at you when you walked up to him while he was making breakfast, embracing you.

Things had settled down since then, so to speak, at least for the types of lives you lived.  
As you began to realize, Jack liked playing video games and watching movies on the computer, so you would sit on his bed beside him and give him advice, sometimes even playing with him if he needed another person. During the time that you two spent together, you talked quite a bit, and got to know each other very well. Jack was one of the only people that wouldn’t get tired of listening to whatever you had to say; even Sam would begin to rub his eyes and look for a way to get out of the conversation when you spent an extended amount of time ranting.

One thing you knew for sure about Jack was that he was very blunt. Most of the time, he blurted anything that was on his mind. Dean said that he was as innocent as Castiel was in his first few years of being on earth, curious and sweet - Dean didn’t say the part about being sweet, but it looked as if he was about to. The angel hadn’t known if he had said or done something that he was not supposed to, or if it was acceptable in a certain situation, much like Jack. Regardless of the contents of the nephilim’s words or actions, a good lot of the time, it earned some sort of surprised reaction from whoever was in the room with him at the time, or all eyes would turn to you. Or both.

“Good.” You smiled at Dean, giving him a thumbs up as you placed a forkfull of his homemade pancake into your mouth.

He then grinned and said, “Yeah, I know right?”

Sam gave the two of you a look. “I guess I’ll be having this smoothie all to myself, then,” he said, pursing his lips. The tall man’s head soon turned to the entrance of the kitchen. “Hey, Jack, want some of my smoo-”

“Are those pancakes?” Jack came and sat right next to you by the island as Dean pushed over a plate and the stack of what Sam called ‘diabetes’ at least twice since he walked in.

“And here’s the bacon and syrup.” You passed the amber color bottle and slid the plate of meat over.

“Thank you.” Jack had bright smile spread across his face, one that was brighter than Dean’s the first day Castiel was back, but it faltered as his eyes set on a specific spot on your face. “You have maple syrup on your cheek.”

Before you had a chance to lift your hand to grab a paper towel and wipe it off, Jack leaned forward and pressed his lips on your cheek. It wasn’t like a kiss; with his lips on the spot, he sucked on your skin, licking briefly to make sure that the sticky sugar was all off. A choking sound could be heard from Dean. The brothers turned their heads towards you, Sam with his brows raised.

“I got it.” For a split second, you thought Jack did it to have a go at you, given the almost cheeky look on his face. But he wouldn’t have done that. It’s how it would have seemed to anyone who didn’t know him, though his grins were plain old beams of sunshine to you. He just started on his pancakes, continuing on with the morning as if he had not left a small hickey that couldn’t be hidden with clothes.

You, like Jack, resumed with your every day activities and paid no mind to what happened. Neither you, Sam, or Dean made an attempt at correcting Jack’s behaviour; Dean had fun laughing about it, and you were too embarrassed to bring it up, though more because of the fact that Dean would probably say something to further embarrass you if he knew you tried.

The next time an incident occurred was when you got out of the shower, hair still wet after putting on sweatpants and a baggy shirt. Walking into the library, you saw the brothers sitting across from each other, Sam on his laptop, and Dean with an old book in hand and his feet kicked up, Castiel right beside him. Jack, who noticed you walk in, turned away from the book case to greet you.

“Hi, Y/N,” he always had a smile on, “did you enjoy your shower?”

“Oh, yeah. Yeah, it was good.” You blinked as he watched you as if he was expecting you to say more.

Suddenly, Jack took a step forward. His body was pressed right against yours, nose digging into the side of your face. You looked over his shoulder to see Dean’s gut a sliver away from busting. Castiel, on another note, glanced at the brothers and continued with his reading.

“Your hair smells really good,” Jack commented. He lifted up his head, making his eyes stare a straight line into your own. “I like it.”

“T-Thanks,” you breathed out. “Okay, uh, I’m gonna sit down, c’mon.”

The next time, it was worse.

You were actually in the shower.

Humming a little toon, you scrubbed the shampoo into your hair, but your peace was interrupted by Jack, who you didn’t even know was in the room until the curtains were pulled back.

“Y/N, Sam told me to-”

You let out a loud shriek.

“Oh, I’m sorry I scared you,” the half-angel apologized, though he acted as if that was the only thing that was wrong. “Sam told me to ask you what you want from the store because he’s going out on a supply run now.”

“I’m in the shower, Jack!”

“Yes, I can see that.”

“I’m naked!”

“I can see that, too.” His eyes trailed down to your chest, and lower, which made you reach out to grab the curtain and yank it towards yourself for coverage. Despite this, Jack still stared.

“Get out!”

“But Sam told me to-”

“Okay, look, alright?” you said slowly, then Jack’s eyes trailed downwards yet again. “N-No, no! No, that’s - that is not what I meant! Eyes up here! He told you that before I got in, otherwise he would have said to wait for me to get out of the shower. Now you get out!”

Jack remained stationary, though he swivelled his head as if he hadn’t heard you, confused, your voice but a whisper in the wind.

“Out the door!” You tried to stay quiet, but your voice came out harsh and strangled. “Go! Go find Sam!”

You turned the water off and stepped out of the shower not long after Jack slowly removed himself from the steamy room.

Sam and Dean were just putting their coats on as they were about leave when you found them. Jack was there, too, and he turned his tilted head towards the boys.

“Is it bad that I saw her naked?”

Dean’s neck was the first to twist in the nephilim’s direction. “You what?”

“Y/N was having a shower when I went to ask her what she wanted from the store,” Jack nodded towards Sam, “and she yelled at me to get out.”

“No shit.” Dean rolled his eyes then scoffed.

“Yeah, Jack, uh,” Sam cut in, gulping, “someone seeing you seen naked… it’s awkward. Private. You know… not something people necessarily like being subjected to.”

“Oh.” It was then that Jack stepped towards you, head held down in shame. A look of apology was present on his face. “I’m sorry, Y/N.”

“It’s fine, Jack,” you told him, leaning in for a hug. “You mean well, and that’s what matters.”

“So,” he said slowly, after a few savoured moments of silence, “would it be awkward if I smelled your hair again?”


End file.
